Forgotten Destiny
by IsabellaWinxSirenix
Summary: The legendary Winx Club fairies come to Fair City, in search of the last fairy on Earth. But are there other motives to their arrival? WordGirl is in for big changes when she unravels an important part of her past, possibly revealing a traitor in her midst. Sequel to When the Light Dies. Prequel to A Symbol of Hope and Angel's Sacrifice. Book 2 in the Radiance series.
1. Meet the Winx

**Hola! Here's the sequel to When the Light Dies (100% WordGirl, with no artificial flavors or preservatives :D), Forgotten Destiny, a Winx Club and WordGirl crossover. Here's a little info about both shows:**

**Winx Club is an Italian cartoon about six fairies who protect the Magical Dimension. The show centers around Bloom, a seemingly ordinary girl who one day discovers she is a fairy, the lost princess of Planet Sparx, and Keeper of the Dragon Flame. The Dragon Flame is from the Great Dragon, a mystical creature who supposedly created the entire universe. Together with her best friend Stella, they enroll in Alfea School for Fairies and meet Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla/Aisha who form the Winx Club.**

**WordGirl is a show on PBS about an 11-year-old superhero from the Planet Lexicon. She fights crime with her trusted monkey sidekick, Captain Huggy Face (also from Lexicon). Because the show is an affectionate Superman parody, she possesses super speed, super strength, super hearing, flight, ice breath, sonic scream, and can define every word in the dictionary (hence the name WordGirl).**

**In the Winx universe, this story takes place at the beginning of Season 4, Episode 3 "The Last Fairy on Earth." Take note of the fact that I will ignore everything that happened in Secret of the Lost Kingdom aside from the fact that Bloom has her complete Enchantix and the Book of Fate. In the WordGirl universe, the story starts a few weeks after the Rise of Miss Power.**

**Winx Club is going to play second fiddle to WordGirl, so sorry folks.**

**I love music, so here are some songs that inspired me and help set the theme and personalities of the characters:**

**Bloom: Unstoppable by Kat Deluna  
Stella: Sun is Up by Inna  
Flora: Sugar by Flo Rida  
Musa: Let the Music Play by Jordin Sparks  
Tecna: Yours Truly, 2095 by Elo  
Layla: Shake it Up by Selena Gomez**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you sure the readings are correct?" Stella asked for the millionth time as the Red Fountain spaceship rocketed through the galaxy.

"You know Tecna's gadgets are never wrong," replied Bloom tersely. "The mission will go smoothly, I'm sure of it."

"Do we really have to kill her?" inquired Musa. "I mean, she probably doesn't know anything about her destiny."

"And you're willing to risk everything, everything we've worked for, to let her live?" replied Bloom who was on the edge of screaming. Musa hung her head on silence. "I've told you a million times, if Diemos did his job right, the princess is already dead and we will have to do nothing except find the last fairy on Earth and then determine where the power went. All we're doing is making sure he did his job right."

"Are you sure it's worth getting kicked out of Alfea?" asked Flora timidly.

"Those teachers, the ones who are supposedly devoted to saving the Magic Dimension, are too blind to see the threat that princess poses. With the last fairy of Earth, the full potential of our magic will be unlocked, and we will finally be able to eliminate her once and for all. That insipid brat won't know what hit her."

The girls sat in silence, with no sound but the quiet whirring of the spaceship's engines. Bloom opened the Book of Fate, gazing longingly at the pictures. She had had everything taken away from her, even though she was entitled to it from birth, and now was her chance after so many years to finally make it right. She would finally be able to take up her mantle and become the savior she was always meant to be. An almost overpowering giddy anticipation filled her, and even though they were travelling at the speed of light, Bloom wished the ship would hurry up and arrive.

"We're just entering the Milky Way Galaxy," reported Sky, Bloom's fiancé, from the cockpit.

"Good job, honey. Set a course for Planet Earth."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in our Fair City, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face are in the midst of a grueling battle against the Butcher.**

"Stop right there, Butcher!" WordGirl shouted dramatically in her usual confident tone, letting her bright yellow cape wave dramatically in the breeze. "You're not robbing this bank on my watch!"

"WordGirl!" exclaimed the Butcher, a dangerous criminal dressed as a butcher who had the ability to summon meat from his hands. "It doesn't matter that you're here, no one can stop me from robbifying National National Bank!"

The alien superhero face palmed. How many times had she had to correct his grammar this week? "For the millionth time, the word is robbing, not robbifying."

Flying at the speed of sound, she grabbed a streetlamp from the corner and brought it back in less than a second, prepared to tie up the criminal with her super strength.

"Meatball Mayhem!" The Butcher sent an onslaught of meatballs from his hands, which WordGirl deftly avoided. However, in all the confusion, the pole was knocked out of her grip and skidded to the other side of the room, where innocent citizens cowered in fear, even though crime was so common in this city, the number of misdemeanors in the past 5 years alone was more than the entire population.

"Ha! You thought that could stop me? Now, Huggy!" With all of her super strength, she hurled her trusted monkey sidekick at the villain, only to be surprised when he was swatted aside. Huggy crashed into the wall, hopefully unhurt.

"Chicken Pot Pow!" Our heroine just managed to dodge the attack, but she was getting exhausted. She had already fought Doctor Two-Brains, Granny May, and Tobey's robots; she just didn't have it in her. Even with her powers, she had limits, and right now, she was so close to the breaking point.

"Who's laughing now, WordGirl? Hamalanche!"

Knowing that she couldn't possibly stop the attack, the 11-year-old Lexiconian braced herself for the impact.

"Morphix Tidal Wave!" shouted a new voice. The enormous ham was immediately encased in a strange pink bubble.

Astonished, WordGirl whipped around to find six teenage girls standing in the bank entrance. And these were no ordinary girls. They were wearing beautiful dresses and outfits unrivaled by anything on Earth, and they were unbelievably beautiful with model figures, long silky hair, and flawless, glowing skin. But the most amazing feature of all was their glittering wings.

"Stay back, villain!" declared the girl in the center. She wore a ruffled blue mini-dress and had long fiery orange hair that cascaded to her ankles. "We are the Winx Club fairies, and we will put an end to your wickedness once and for all!"

The Butcher was frightened by these newcomers, and immediately bolted to the emergency exit.

"World Wide Web!" shouted another girl, creating a neon green cage around the Butcher.

"Energy of Mother Earth!" A second fairy reinforced the cage with flowering vines.

Two others stepped forward. "Convergence! Power of Music! Light of the World!" The spell knocked the Butcher unconscious.

WordGirl stared at the newcomers who had taken down one of her most challenging villains so easily. Noticing her shocked face, the redheaded girl approached her.

"Don't be scared," she said reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

The superhero nodded. "Who are you?"

"We are the Winx Club, a group of powerful guardian fairies who fight for good all across the Magic Dimension."

"I am Princess Layla of Planet Tides," stated the teenager who had created the pink bubble. She had chocolate colored skin and had a pretty green outfit. "I'm the Fairy of Morphix, a powerful type of liquid."

"Hi, I'm Tecna, Fairy of Technology," added one with short bubblegum pink hair.

"Hello, WordGirl," said a girl in a flowing pink dress timidly. "My name's Flora, and I have the power over nature–"

"And I'm Princess Stella from Solaria and the Fairy of the Sun and Moon!" interrupted an exuberant blond fairy perkily.

"Finally, I am Princess Bloom of Planet Sparx, Keeper of the Dragon Flame," announced the red haired girl.

"Um… nice to meet you all," WordGirl responded, for once at loss for words. She glanced uneasily at the Butcher, slumped in the cage. "Will he be all right?"

"Don't worry, he'll recover quickly," said Flora. "We weren't quite sure how much of our magic to use, since he's only human, and I think we were a little too forceful. Let's tone it down next time, girls."

"Wait, Huggy!" WordGirl shouted, suddenly remembering her faithful monkey sidekick. The heroine super-speeded to her unconscious friend. "Huggy, wake up!" His breathing was slow and very shallow.

The fairies rushed over to where WordGirl sat, crying. After all these years together, was this finally the end? She remembered all the times they'd spent together with him fighting villains, discovering her powers, comforting and encouraging her. Even when she turned her back on him, Huggy had always been there for her, now why couldn't she do the same for once? She had to save him! But she didn't know how! Here she was, gifting with awe-inspiring powers to save the citizens of Fair City, but she somehow lacked the power to save the one person she needed most. All she could do was cradle him gently in her arms and let her salty tears drip on his furry face for what felt like an eternity. Gently, Bloom told her to step back. Placing her hand on his chest, Bloom cried "Strength of Life!"

Blue butterflies sprung from her fingertips and encased the monkey in a cocoon of light. Normally, WordGirl would have been scared, but it was just so peaceful, nothing like anything she could have imagined. When the light faded, Captain Huggy Face leaped up good as new and chattered happily as he leapt into his best friend's arms. WordGirl stuttered her thanks, which Bloom waved off as nothing special.

Suddenly, Todd 'Scoops' Ming, 5th grade journalist for the Daily Rag, pushed his way through the cheering crowd. Once she set eyes on him, the superhero's heart started beating into overdrive. With his deep-set passion, his bravery to venture even into the most dangerous places for a story, and his ability to always say 'you and I' instead of 'me and you', how could she not fall for him, no matter how many times she had been rejected? But now, his attention was not focused on her, but on the six stunning girls who saved her.

"Excuse me," he began nervously, floored by their perfect looks. "Could I possibly interview you for an article in the newspaper? Everyone is wondering who you are, where you come from,–"

"Of course, we'd be happy to be interviewed!" replied Bloom delightedly. Her smile was so wonderful and dazzling, half of the men in the room were ready to swoon at the sight of her. Fortunately, Todd managed to keep some of his wits. Bloom created a slip of paper from a burst of sparkles. "Here's my number" – Scoops received many glares of jealously – "So call me and we can set up a time, okay?" Scoops nodded, openly staring into her sparkling crystal blue eyes.

With many smiles and waves to the cheering crowd, the Winx Club took off into the sky, with Scoops staring avidly after them like a lost puppy.

Disheartened, yet intrigued by these newcomers, WordGirl took to the skies with Captain Huggy Face. As they patrolled of the city, she could only hope that the Winx Club was truly a force for good.

* * *

**Okay, that was a pretty rocky start, but I just needed all the characters to be introduced. Don't worry, it gets better. I'll try to update as soon as I can, so expect the next chapter in 3 or 4 days. In the meantime, I want to hear some predictions on what you think will happen, so I know if I'm being too predictable with my writing. As always, please rate, review, and give me tips for improvement.**


	2. Cupid Misfires

**I'd like to start out by thanking everyone who reviewed my story: happydreamer, TheLivingBeckyBotsford, crazytomboy78, MusicNeverStops474, Tobeyfan, an anonymous user, and nightmaster000.** **You guys rock!**

**Tobeyfan asked me how Becky's parents would react to her skipping a full day of school in the prequel. I say she'll do what she always does: make up a half-baked excuse which her parents will believe, no questions asked. Still, I didn't think about that at all while I wrote it, so good eye!**

**So a lot of people have been asking whether or not Winx girls are good or evil. Well, I can't tell you that now, it would ruin the story! All I can say is to wait until Chapter 3 to start deciding. I'm afraid you're not going to see the Winx in this chapter; instead, you get to find out why this story is in the romance genre!**

**Songs:  
Becky and Andrew: Today was A Fairytale and Enchanted by Taylor Swift  
Tobey: Missing by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own WordGirl or Winx Club, I mean, come on people!**

* * *

Thoughts swirled around in Huggy's mind, each fighting rigorously for his attention. What where the Winx Club doing on Earth? And how could Bloom have possibly survived the destruction of the Sparx Empire? Of course, he was ecstatic to see them, but there were so many questions. Had they come here on their own, or had someone sent them? Were they here to punish him on behalf of the Sparx Empire? After all, he had failed orders, but that wasn't his fault. Queen Mariam had specifically ordered him to wait for her orders before doing anything, but how was he supposed to know the planet would've been attacked before she had the chance? There was no reason for him to be executed, none whatsoever. These thoughts relaxed him, allowing him to slowly pull himself out of his deep train of thought.

"Huggy!" WordGirl screamed for the eight time. "HUGGY!" He squeaked in the strange language only he and his Lexiconian companion could understand. "Finally! Have you gone deaf? Anyway, what do you think about these fairies? Personally, I'm apprehensive of them; it reminds me too much of when Miss Power arrived and wanted to use me to take over Earth."

"What does apprehensive mean?" he asked in his monkey language.

WordGirl's face instantly lit up as it always did when presented with the opportunity to define a word. "Apprehensive means to be suspicious, to not trust someone or something. For example, I'm apprehensive about what those girls are doing on this planet. Make sense?" Huggy nodded.

"Trust me, they're perfectly fine," he responded. "I've never mentioned this to you, but sometimes I can use a hologram device from the ship. It doesn't work a lot of the time, but when it does, I can tune into the Lexicon news feed for a few minutes. It turns out the Winx Club are hailed throughout the universe as heroines, with their deeds being celebrated for years. You don't have to worry about them, but there is someone else you should be apprehensive of."

"Really? Who?"

Huggy smiled smugly. "Since I'm pretty fuzzy on the details, I'll give them the honors of explaining. Something tells me you'll be seeing each other again soon."

WordGirl shrugged. Huggy had never steered her wrong before, and he sounded very confident. And besides, she shouldn't be too quick to judge these girls. She should at least find out what they were doing here before she declared a full-out war. Even though the Miss Power friendship backfired, some part of her still wanted a friend who could truly understand what life was like as a hero, to relate to the gut wrenching guilt of knowing no matter how hard you tried, you wouldn't save everyone. She wanted a confidant who experienced the great burden of responsibility, with people's lives depending on you, who felt the pain of how hard it was to wake up every morning knowing you were going to lie to your family and friends, that they would have to be put aside in order to save someone. She knew she could talk to Huggy, but he wouldn't really get it, because for him, his secret life didn't matter so much to him, it could easily be put on hold. Plus, she didn't want to sound all whiny and complain to her sidekick. To be able to finally talk to somebody about that, someone who understood it, was a dream she had kept closer to her heart than she realized.

Making sure no one was looking, WordGirl hid behind a tree and pressed two fingers to the star and shield on her chest. A warm light enveloped her as she changed into her secret identity, Becky Botsford. She casually strolled through the town in her green sweater and maroon skirt with Bob, her pet monkey. Waving goodbye, Bob headed back home while Becky went to the park. Coming here seemed to relax her almost as much as a library, but today, she had too many thoughts cluttering her mind to really appreciate the beauty around her. She was so absorbed in her musings that she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Becky said to the person she had collided with. He was a good-looking teenager with slightly messy black hair, muscular build, and dressed in a dark gray T-shirt and jeans. He was the type of guy that many insipid girls would fall head-over-heels for. Becky normally didn't fall for guys like that, but all the same, there was a strange tingling sensation that buzzed through her veins when she saw his glittering hazel eyes. She had read enough romance novels to know what that meant.

"Nah, it's alright," he replied. "I'm Andrew, Andrew Stanford. I just moved here a few days ago."

"My name's Becky Botsford. It's very nice to meet you." They shook hands, sending that sensation into overdrive. It felt like the air was crackling with electricity.

"Hey, I've heard about you," he said cheerfully.

"Really?" Becky was surprised that anyone talked about her; it's not like knowing every word in the dictionary put her in the A-list cliché.

"Yeah! Word around town is that your one of the smartest 5th graders at school, top in every class."

Becky blushed in embarrassment. She wished this hot guy knew her for something cool, like being a cheerleader, not being the class nerd. "Well, I'm not best in _every _subject," she corrected modestly. "I'm this close to failing art. I just don't get it."

"Me neither," Andrew replied. "I mean, why do people spend so much time and effort trying to create beauty when there's so much of it going unnoticed in the world already?"

_Wow, the way he said that was like poetry, _thought Becky dreamily. _Smart and cute, it's amazing._ And _he's so good with words, I doubt even I could've come up with something like that, and I'm from the Planet Lexicon!_

"Totally, that's why I don't put a lot of effort in it," she replied, editing out the fact that the reason she didn't like art was because she couldn't create beauty at all. "Nature, that's what's really beautiful."

"I suppose, but it's people that really captivate me. They're so interesting, with all those little enigmas to their character. And most of them can't see the tremendous beauty inside themselves."

Becky nodded, dazed, her heart beating faster than it did in the heat of battle. An uncontrollable desire to close the space between him, to lean into his arms was so all-consuming it took all of her will power to suppress it.

"Listen, I know we just met and all, and I don't want to impose, but I was just heading over to the ice cream parlor. If you don't have any plans, I'd be delighted if you'd join me, Becky." He offered his hand, which Becky eagerly accepted, and together they left the park like a happy couple, unaware of the evil boy genius watching from a few benches away.

Tobey got up from his seat, disgusted and frustrated. Why didn't WordGirl like him, no matter how many times he had tried to show his affection to her? Sure, maybe his method of building 50-foot destructive robots to gain her attention was off the beaten path, but that was a minor detail. And just when he was starting to get somewhere with her, he had to mess it all up with that necklace fiasco, and then the fallout of learning her secret identity.

It was so obvious, how could he have been such an idiot? The same voice, the same hair, the same way of defining words, the same _monkey_! Unless she had been casting some weird alien illusion magic or something, Tobey didn't deserve to be called a boy genius for not putting the pieces together. At first, he tried to pretend he didn't know, thinking that was the best route, but a week later, he accidently let it slip during a battle.

Needless to say, she went completely ballistic. Tobey had tried to calm her down, telling her that he would never tell anyone or blackmail her, but she didn't listen. In all honesty, he thought she was a little scared, which she had every right to be. WordGirl's secret identity meant the world to her. It gave her the chance to have friends, escape the paparazzi, to be a normal kid with no responsibilities other than household chores. To have that possibly ripped away, to have a villain hold such a tremendous power over her, must've been a nightmare that haunted the superhero at least more than one night.

Eventually, she accepted the fact that there was nothing she could do about it, so she got off his case. Now, Becky completely ignored him. There were no more snarky remarks or squabbles; she would avert her eyes whenever she saw him in the hallway, and only speak to him if it was absolutely necessary. As WordGirl, she did pretty much the same thing. She didn't speak to him; she just destroyed his robots and took off. Still, Tobey returned with more robots, trying to break her cool demeanor and get back to the way things used to be between them, but it never worked. Every time it happened, it felt like a freezing cold sword had been forced into his chest, restricting his breathing and gouging yet a bigger hole in his heart. Then, Tobey would always feel those silly tears, the sign of absolute weakness, spill from his eyes, not even bothering to wipe them away because he knew no one would pay attention. Between his father being dead, his mother working overtime at the D.A.'s office, and his lack of friends due to his criminal track, WordGirl was the only person who bothered to pay any attention to him. Now that she was gone as well, Tobey didn't know who else to turn to. He was all-alone, an island unto himself with only his weak metal imitations of humans as company.

WordGirl didn't love him. That was a fact, plain and simple, and one he had to accept. So why did he love her when it was so clearly not meant to be? In books, the characters always find true love, the one person meant for them. But WordGirl had found true love; he had witnessed it himself. He knew her well, and he had seen the look in eyes. It wasn't that silly puppy love sparkle like with that idiotic reporter. A few minutes ago, and probably right now, her eyes had been set ablaze with a deep-set passion, radiating with an unearthly beauty and light. It was the gaze you read about in romance novels and fairytales. It was the gaze Tobey had yearned to see for years.

But it wasn't for him.

Unable to stand it anymore, Tobey left the park, hoping to bury his grief with yet another robot.

Becky found herself nearly skipping as she walking home. She had such a wonderful time with Andrew. He was a good listener, smart like her, a hunk, yet modest in terms of clothing, had such a vast knowledge of words, and he wrote poetry! How romantic can he get? They were just perfect together, Becky knew it. Still, she didn't know where exactly they stood. Andrew had subtly hinted at pursing a relationship, but he didn't push her. Becky knew that if she wanted to be just friends, he would comply without a single complaint. He wasn't pushy and would listen to what she wanted, unlike some obnoxious self-proclaimed boy genius she knew. But then, there was Scoops to think about. She had known Scoops forever, and she had only known Andrew for a day. Becky was definitely not the type of girl who fell in love that quickly. She would have to know much more about him before even thinking about dating. Still, maybe it was time for her let go of her fixation on Scoops, because he obviously wasn't showing any interest. And besides, Scoops probably liked her best friend, Violet since he gave her a valentine on Valentine's Day while I was running around destroying the city with a deadly meteor rock around my neck. And speaking of Violet…

"Hey Becky!" Violet called happily, her short blonde hair bobbing up and down as she ran to catch up with her. She was wearing her favorite outfit, a simple blue dress with a light purple shirt underneath.

"Hi Violet! Someone's looking chipper today."

"Is it really that obvious?" she laughed. "You'll never believe this, but I met the most amazing guy today. He just moved here, and his name's Andrew."

Becky felt like a lightning bolt had struck her with full force. She hadn't had time to tell anyone about Andrew, so unless Violet had seen them together, there was no way this could be a joke. Besides, Violet wasn't the kind of girl who tricked her friends like that.

"Really?" Becky managed to sputter out. "Um… do you like him?"

"I do, but I don't think he does." Becky mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "I think he just wants to be friends." Violet looked a little put out.

"Well, what about Scoops? I thought you liked him."

"Yes, I suppose Scoops is okay, but he's nothing compared to Andrew." Violet tuned out for a second, all dreamy-eyed. "Besides, Scoops and I are just friends, you of all people should know that, Becky."

_I don't think that's how he sees it, _Becky thought to herself, but she didn't have the heart to tell her. "Listen Violet, I have to get going before it gets dark, but do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure thing! My place at one?"

Becky agreed and watched Violet skip blissfully away, surely filled with thoughts about Andrew. Becky turned and saw a figurine of Cupid displayed in a shop window. All she could think about as she walked home was that Cupid needed to take some serious archery lessons.

* * *

**Ah, crazy stupid love! Let's do a recap of my twisted love web, shall we? **

**Becky likes Scoops and Andrew, but Scoops likes Violet and Bloom. Violet only thinks of Scoops as a friend. Violet likes Andrew, but Andrew likes Becky and thinks of Violet as a friend. Bloom has a fiance, but she flirts with Scoops and basically everyone else. Finally, poor Tobey is all alone, with no one who loves him, even though he likes Becky. **

**People, I tried to write a BeckyxScoops scene, I really tried, but I wanted to die after the first two sentences, so you get my OC character instead.**

**Please, please, PLEASE rate, review, and predict what happens next!**


	3. No Turning Back

**Thanks for all the reviews, people! Keep them coming!**

**You read the summary right, I'm making this a trilogy! Now that I've got a good idea on what the ending will be like, I it would be silly of me NOT to round it off with a third book. We're not even near close to that yet, there's still a lot more chapters to go.**

**Okay, this chapter will probably be a little boring for Winx fans, because it's basically a recap of Season 4. In this chapter, you get to find out why the Winx are on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO WORDGIRL OR WINX CLUB! If I did, WordGirl would be an anime, and I'd never let Nickelodeon go anywhere near Winx Club.**

* * *

"Hi, sweetie!" greeted Mrs. Botsford, Becky's adopted mother, as she arrived home.

"Hey Mom. How was it at the District Attorney's office?"

"Oh, not too bad. I think I've finally been able to put Dr. Two-Brains behind bars for good!"

Expressing her congratulations, Becky went upstairs to her room, hoping for some peace and quiet where she could mull over the day's events in tranquility.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be in the cards. Once she opened the door to her bedroom, a bucket of ice-cold water plummeted on her head.

"TJ BOTSFORD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, almost using her sonic scream. Her little brother, TJ, came out from his room and started laughing hysterically at the sight of his shivering, sopping wet, furious adopted sister.

Wondering what all the commotion was about, Bob came out of Becky's room to witness the scene.

"You can get him later, Becky," Bob said urgently. "Right now, there's something really important you need to see."

"Later," Becky snarled, ready to give TJ the worst punishment of his life.

"_Now,_" Bob ordered.

Completely oblivious, Becky began to chase a now slightly scared TJ down the hallway.

"Alexandria."

Becky stopped dead in her tracks. Bob had never once called her by her Lexiconian name. Whatever it was, it must be serious. Reluctantly, she went in her room, vowing to get TJ later.

"Okay, Bob," Becky said as she closed the door behind her. "What is it?"

The monkey scrambled over her Pretty Princess bedspread and retrieved an envelope from her nightstand.

"What is that?" She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear WordGirl,_

_We were wondering if you could meet us at our house, 216 Quincy Street, as soon as possible. There is something very important we would like to discuss with you. Planet_ Earth_ is in danger, and we need your help to save it._

_ Yours truly,_

_Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla_

"How do they know who I am?" asked Becky in alarm.

"I don't know, this letter just appeared in a burst of sparkles about ten minutes ago. We'd better go see what they want."

"Okay, if you say so. Word up!" In a flash of light, Becky and Bob changed into their superhero outfits. With Huggy clinging to her back, WordGirl flew out the window toward the address in the letter.

The fairies' house was remarkable. It was two stories tall, with gleaming white marble walls, numerous golden-framed windows to let a vast quantity of sunlight in, and an exquisite open-air pavilion in the back. Vines wrapped around Greek columns and the front lawn was bursting with flowers of every size and color, probably the work of the fairy of nature.

WordGirl knocked three times on the golden dragon knocker.

"Hello WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face!" greeted a red haired teenage girl cheerfully, holding open the door for them. She was wearing a strapless yellow ruffled tank top, a white miniskirt with a green bow, and a floppy sunhat.

"Hi, I'm looking for the Winx Club. Are they here?"

Then the girl started laughing uncontrollably, leaning on the doorframe for support, leaving WordGirl and Huggy perplexed.

"I'm sorry, WordGirl," said the girl once she had gotten her laughter under control. "I am Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club, remember?"

WordGirl was confused. How could this girl be Bloom? Bloom was a fairy, she had wings, and this girl clearly did not.

Bloom seemed to guess what she was thinking. She smiled mischievously. "Winx Enchantix!" At once, she began to transform. A dragon of fire flew around her, her body was covered in sparkles and she was encased in a sky blue flower. Then, the petals opened up to reveal Bloom in the same frilly blue mini dress from the battle with the Butcher. Delicate wings sprouted from her back, and the transformation was complete.

WordGirl's mind was reeling, and she was sure she looked like a complete idiot.

"As a fairy, I don't have to remain in my fairy form permanently," she explained kindly. "I, as well as the others, am gifted with the ability to change back into a normal girl. Thank goodness for that too, otherwise my wings would always crash into things. It's okay that you didn't know," she hastily added, seeing her expression. "I didn't know about that either when I first came to Alfea, so it's a private joke between the other girls and I. Here, let's go see them, okay?"

The superheroes of Fair City were ushered the parlor where the other fairies were. The parlor was light and airy with plenty of room. Even though evening was near, sunlight was pouring through the windows, most likely because of that exuberant fairy, Stella.

In the parlor, Flora was reading a book with a pair of golden fairy wings on the cover, while Tecna was researching on her laptop, both apparently hard at work. Musa was playing a happy number on the flute while Stella and Layla danced.

"Hey, girls, look who I found!" said Bloom cheerfully, gesturing at WordGirl and Huggy.

"Wow, we knew you were fast, but ten minutes is impressive!" said Stella, waltzing over to her with an unearthly grace. Then, Flora went to the kitchen, retrieved a platter of cookies, and set them down carefully on the table.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" asked Flora politely, as a good hostess should.

"Both of us are fine, but thanks anyway." WordGirl bit into one of the cookies tentatively, in case it was poisoned. She still didn't entirely trust the Winx, besides Huggy's reassurance. It didn't seem to affect her, so she took another bite. "These cookies are delicious!"

As soon as WordGirl said that, Huggy started cramming cookies into his mouth. The Lexiconian scolded him for that, telling him to be a proper guest.

"Don't worry about, I'm glad he likes them," replied Flora. "I made them myself!"

"Let's sit down, we've got lots to talk about," said Musa, setting down her golden flute on the piano.

"First, I'm sure you must have lots of questions for us, WordGirl," said Bloom. She sat down on the plush blue futon and motioned for WordGirl to sit next to her.

"How did you know where to send that letter?"

"Trust me, it was difficult finding you," began Bloom. "We were going to tell you at that battle, but there where too many people. I'm sure if that cutie reporter overheard, he'd be hot on our tail." WordGirl didn't like Bloom talking about Scoops that way, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. "We weren't going to wait for the next time you showed up to stop a crime, so we knew we had to find who you were when you weren't WordGirl."

"So we figured if there was anyone who would know your secret, it would be your enemies," said Tecna as she continued the story. "After all, they spend lots of time around you. So we went to the city jail. There was this one villain, with a dreadful brain on the outside of his head–"

"Doctor Two-Brains," said WordGirl and Huggy in unison.

"Yes," replied Bloom. "Well, Tecna did a brain wave scan and I used my healing fairy dust to neutralize the effects of that amnesia ray he created so we could discover your identity. Don't worry, Becky: my fairy dust is weaker than the other girls, so its effects only last a few minutes. He doesn't remember anything, and of course, we will keep your secret confidential."

"Thank you." WordGirl thought for a moment. "Why are you here on Earth?"

"This is what we wanted to talk to you about," stated Musa. "You see, we are here on a mission to protect this planet from four evil wizards known as the Wizards of the Black Circle."

"Who are they?"

Bloom opened the book that Flora was reading, the ancient Book of Fairies. "These wizards date back many centuries, during the Era of the Fairies," she said, pointing to a picture of four menacing men clothed in black military attire. Even though it was just a picture, they seemed to radiate a strong negative energy that made WordGirl feel cold inside. "The Era of the Fairies was a pleasant, peaceful time in Earth's history where fairies controlled the planet's energy. But that all changed once Ogron, Gantlos, Duman, and Anagan, the Wizards of the Black Circle, arrived. They wanted all the terrestrial fairies' magic, so they started a realm wide fairy hunt."

"They stole the magic from their wings," said Flora. "And trapped them far away. Now, only one fairy remains, the last fairy on Earth. If Ogron and his followers capture her energy, they will have unlimited magical power and will take over Earth."

"So what do I have to do with this?" inquired WordGirl. "I mean, if these guys are that powerful, I doesn't seem like there's much I can do."

"Quite the contrary," replied Layla matter-of-factly. "You'd be the best out of all of us against the wizards. The wizards cast a powerful spell over themselves, making them immune to any fairies' magic. We engaged them in battle at the Alfea School for Fairies: we used our strongest attack magic, but they defeated us easily. However, since you have no magic, your attacks will weaken them, and everyone in the club has full confidence that you'll succeed." When WordGirl remained silent, she added, "We need you."

WordGirl never thought she would say this, but she was terrified of these wizards. If these guys could defeat the Winx Club, who were clearly more powerful than she, she didn't stand a chance! She was just about to back out when she saw the looks on their faces. These girls were clearly desperate and were fully relying on her. It must take a lot of humility for the most acclaimed Guardian Fairies of the Magic Universe to beg for assistance from an 11-year-old girl. WordGirl also remembered her duty to the city. She had to protect it at all personal cost.

"Okay, I'll do it," she consented, and the Winx let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you, WordGirl," said Bloom. "I don't know how we can repay you for this."

"It's no problem, it's my job to protect this city, where I'm assuming these wizards are, correct?"

"That's right," affirmed Tecna. "I've been tracking them for days with my computer. So far, we know they're in this city, but they cast powerful dark spells to hide their exact location. And where the wizards are, the fairy will be as well. We have to find her and protect her from the fairy hunters. We don't know who she is, but once we're near her, we'll be able to sense her magic energy. In the meantime, we'll keep you informed."

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Musa, staring at the clock. "We're going to be late for our concert!"

"You're having a concert?" asked WordGirl dubiously.

"Well of course!" remarked Bloom as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "If we're going to have any luck in finding the last fairy of Earth, we have to attract as much attention and people to us as possible."

_With your looks, I don't think that's going to be a problem. You'll probably attract the wrong gender, though, _the superhero thought.

"I'm sorry that we have to leave like this," said Flora sincerely.

"It's okay, I need to get home before dark anyway," WordGirl replied, which she instantly regretted. What was she saying? She didn't want to sound like a five-year-old that was scared of the dark, especially in front of these girls.

"Okay, see you soon!" said Bloom, looking slightly bemused by WordGirl's reply. Giving one final wave, the Lexiconian super-speeded out the door with Huggy.

"Enchanted Morphix!" Layla created hovering pink disks, which carried their instrument cases as the girls left the house.

"Sound Distortion," muttered Musa, causing the air around them to faintly shimmer like a midsummer haze. "She can't hear us, Bloom."

"Nice, Musa." Bloom let out a depressed sigh. "We've only got two more days to find that fairy! Her power will allow us to finally achieve Believix. Then, we'll be able to put an end to that princess before she turns 16."

"Just remember," warned Musa. "The princess has great power; we must be cautious."

"Oh, don't be such a downer," complained Stella. "You know Bloom's mother ordered Diemos to watch her like a hawk until the time is right for us to make our move. It'll be easy."

"About Believix, Bloom," interrupted Flora, trying to sound bold. "Are you sure you're willing to bear the curse? You know the Book of Fairies never lies. 'Whoever bears the power of Believix will pay for it dearly with the one thing closest to her heart.'"

"I've made up my mind, Flora," replied the fairy of the Dragon Flame, with no hint of fear in her voice. "I'm willing to go to any lengths to save my kingdom, and if that means losing Sky, it's a price I'm willing to pay." At that, tears began to stream from her sparkling blue eyes.

"Aw, Bloom, it's okay," said Stella, pulling her best friend into a hug. "We all appreciate that you're going to make this sacrifice for us, and I want you to know that we'll support you."

"We know you can do it!" added Layla supportively. "You're the Fairy of the Dragon Flame! There's absolutely nothing that can stop you."

"If you are truly willing, Bloom," complied Tecna gravely. "But remember the rules."

Bloom nodded. "There's no turning back."

* * *

**So, the question of why the fairies are on Earth has been answered, but many more remain. Who is Diemos? What is the curse of Believix? Who is the princess? (You read that right, Bloom said 16.)**

**So what do you think of the Winx Club now? Good? Evil? Too early to tell?**

**In case anyone's curious, I got the idea of a Believix curse from line 186 from the Sirenix book: "But be warned, there is a curse upon Sirenix." It's a recently leaked Season 5 clip, separate from the one with Sirenix and Harmonix transformations. If you haven't seen it yet, go on BelieveInWinx's blogspot. It's only six seconds long, though, but reveals some important stuff, like the fact that the girls are at Alfea. Maybe Roxy can join the club after all!**

**Remember what I said in Chapter 1 about Bloom having complete Enchantix? Ignore that, it's incomplete and that's why her fairy dust is weaker than the others.**

**Don't worry folks, Chapter 4 has much more action than this one.**

**As always, please rate, review, give tips for improvement, and predict what happens next! Ciao for now!**


	4. She's The One

**Another update! This time, WordGirl goes up against the Wizards of the Black Circle all by herself!**

**Songs:  
Scoops and Bloom: E.T. by Katy Perry  
Becky and Andrew: Dangerous by Cascada  
Becky and Tobey: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks and Apologize by One Republic**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Winx or WordGirl, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

* * *

There was no exaggeration: the Winx Club had the fastest celebrity status WordGirl had ever seen, including Tiny Big's. Twenty minutes after their concert, all of their CDs and records had sold out across town. Two hours later, TJ, who had just unceremoniously dumped his WordGirl toys in the trash, ran to the store at 11 at night to buy Winx Club dolls. At midnight, the Winx clothing line sold out in less than 3 minutes. Becky wanted to go to sleep by then, but everyone in the neighborhood was playing Winx soundtracks at full blast. By 2 in the morning, everyone had at least 5 Winx video games. At 3:30 A.M., 22 statues dedicated to the fairies had been erected right where her WordGirl tributes used to be. And all WordGirl could do was stand by and watch as her beloved city rejected her in favor of new superheroes. You'd think that'd be enough, right? Not even close!

6 o'clock was the premiere of the Winx Club TV show, which of course everyone watched. An hour later was a huge breakfast for the fairies celebrating their arrival. 8 A.M. was Scoops' exclusive interview with Bloom (Becky was in tears by this point). By nine, they were on every single talk show and news channel in the country. The next torture was the Mayor presenting each of them with 14 keys to the city: 3 for stopping crime, 11 for looking beautiful. By 11:30, half the town was lined up to audition for a role in the Winx Club movie. But the final straw for WordGirl arrived at lunchtime.

"A Winx Club _theme park_?" she screeched in rage as she patrolled the city and saw it being constructed with the help of the fairies' magic. "They've been here less that 24 hours, and already they're constructing a theme park!" She was so distressed that she almost fell out of the air.

"Duman, any news on locating the last fairy?" said a voice, which the Lexiconian heard with her super hearing. _It's those wizards, _she thought. WordGirl considered alerting the Winx, but on second thought, maybe if she brought these villains to justice by herself, everyone would remember her again. It would make her feel a lot better if Huggy, who was sick from eating too many official Winx Club donuts, came with her. Still, she could take them out easily, and with that she sped off to the abandoned warehouse where the voices originated.

WordGirl hovered outside one of the windows, hesitant to attack them head on. If her sidekick was here, he would say to plan a stealthy, surprise attack.

Too bad he wasn't.

"Stop right there!" she shouted, trying to sound brave and confident.

"And who is this little human girl?" one of the men asked arrogantly.

"I am WordGirl, superhero of Fair City and defender of justice! And I know what you're up to! You're trying to capture a poor, innocent fairy, which is against the law!"

"Ha! Are you listening to this wimp, Ogron?" asked a wizard with a spiky pink Mohawk.

"Sure am, Duman," replied the one in the center. "This human in a Halloween costume thinks she can defeat the most powerful wizards in the universe!"

"I'm not a human," replied WordGirl defensively. "I'm from the Planet Lexicon!" she said, hoping to amaze and possibly frighten them.

The exact opposite occurred. At that, the wizards burst into a rambunctious laughter.

"That certainly explains a lot, doesn't it boys?" said a gaunt young man with matted blonde hair.

"At first, I thought those Winx brats were here on a picnic!" declared another, barely concealing his amusement.

"Redhead just won't give up, will she?" added a third.

WordGirl had had just about enough of this nonsense. Villains were supposed to fear her, not laugh in her face! Now was the time to show these guys not to mess with her. Balling her fist, she flew at the leader, a wizard with red wavy hair. She was prepared to strike when he created a pulsating ball of energy and hurled it at her.

An awful cold consumed her. Her muscles went ridged and started trembling violently. She fell from the sky and lay shivering on the ground.

"Silly child, she couldn't even withstand a simple energy ball!" mocked her attacker, watching as she desperately tried to get to her feet.

Another wizard, Gantlos, stepped forward, and with a clap of his hands, sent a powerful magic wave at the superhero. The force of it mercilessly slammed her into the wall, so violent that a human's bones would shatter under the impact. When the spell ended, WordGirl slid to the ground, crying, exhausted, and at the mercy of the wizards.

What a fool she'd been! Why did she have to prove herself? Why couldn't she have pushed back her pride and went for help? Now, she was going to pay for it with her life.

"Dragon Shield!"

Oh great. Defeat would've been preferable.

The fairies assumed defensive stances around the hurt superhero as the Wizards of the Black Circle engaged them in battle.

"WordGirl, are you okay?" asked Flora concernedly, kneeling down to her height like a mother to a small child. She nodded silently, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

A spell rattled the force field Bloom had created.

"Flora, Musa, you protect WordGirl," ordered Bloom. "The rest of us will handle the wizards." A battle rage burned in her eyes, prepared, even if it was naïve wishful thinking, to destroy this evil once and for all.

"Dragon Fury!" A ball of fire sprung from Bloom's fingertips and she hurled it with blinding speed into Ogron's face.

The evil wizard laughed and caught the ball in his hand as if it was but a were toy, and tossed it with ease at Stella.

"Enchanted Moon Shield!" Stella's quick thinking protected her from the worst of the attack, but all the same, it blasted her off her feet.

Meanwhile, WordGirl was struggling to free herself from Flora and Musa.

"Let me go!" she cried, seeing Tecna thrown against the wall. "We have to help them!"

"WordGirl, there's nothing you can do!" shouted Flora over the din of battle. "Our job is to get you out of here safely, okay? Please, we can't do this if you don't cooperate."

"If it comes to magic, then so be it," threatened Musa. "But we wish you would go with us willingly." WordGirl stubbornly shook her head and started trying to penetrate Bloom's shield.

"Every time you do that, you're making Bloom weaker!" scolded Musa. "Do you want her to use all her magic energy on this shield? Now listen to me! The other girls are fighting to buy us enough time to escape with you. Once you're far away, they'll leave the battle as well. If you want to save them, come with us!"

Realizing she was right, WordGirl grudgingly agreed. The fairies grabbed her hands and together they took to the skies.

The fairies were flying as fast as they could, but for WordGirl, it was painfully slow compared to her normal speeds. Even in her weakened state, she could fly at least twice as fast as them. Wanting to aid the getaway, WordGirl started flying faster, dragging the other two behind her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Musa in a panicky voice. "Do you want our wings to shatter?"

Discovering her mistake, she quickly slowed down to a fairy-friendly speed. Exhausted, they decided to land in a secluded, run-down loading dock. Both fairies checked their wings, and after making sure nothing was damaged, they sat down on a stack of rotting crates.

"How are you feeling?" asked Flora. "Do you need some healing magic?"

She shook her head, not wanting to be fussed over like a 6-year-old.

"Why did you do that, sweetie?"

Here was the part she had been dreading. "I overheard the wizards with my super hearing while I patrolled the city. Since Layla said I would be the most effective against them, I decided to take them on." Fighting back tears, she admitted that she had not ben able to land a single blow.

"Oh WordGirl," chided Musa in an affectionate manner. "We were going to train you this afternoon to resist magic. Believe me, you would've been able to overpower the Black Circle if you could've overcome their magic. And even without training, you handled that situation very well. Don't think for a second that you're incapable, okay?"

"Thanks," WordGirl replied, smiling despite her defeat.

"But why did you go alone? Why didn't you tell us first?"

"I… I…" She couldn't think of a good lie, so suddenly she blurted out the truth. "I wanted to prove that I could handle them myself so that the city would remember me again instead of you." She took a deep breath. "I wish you never came here! You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived! You've made the entire city ignore me! Why don't you go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone?"

WordGirl immediately regretted her outburst. She wanted to apologize, but she knew that any apology would sound hollow and meaningless after that. Then, she saw the other fairies (aided by Tecna's GPS) closing in on them. Not wanting to face retribution from them as well, WordGirl flew away to sob in the privacy of cloud cover.

* * *

"Hey Becky!" shouted Scoops, running to catch up to his friend. Becky quickly wiped the tears and rain from her eyes and put on the most convincing smile she could.

"Hi Scoops!" she replied, fighting down the butterflies in her stomach, even though they were far less intense than normal.

"Did you see my interview with Bloom?" he asked, giddy with excitement. Not waiting for her reply, he continued. "People have been congratulating me all day! I feel like a celebrity! And Bloom, she's just so awesome, isn't she? We're even going out to dinner tonight! Even though she claims to have a fiancé, I can tell she's totally into me, like we're meant to be together!" Becky nodded, trying to fight down her rage boiling inside.

"Well, I've got to run to the Daily Rag. Nice talking to you, Becky!"

_Even though I didn't say a single word! _she thought angrily. She could just picture the two of them together, making her sick. _Who do Bloom and those girls think they are, taking over just like that?_

"I have every right to be angry," Becky said to herself as she walked to Violet's house. "After all, they're replacing me as the city's superheroes!" All the same, Becky knew she should apologize to the girls. And she would… right after a Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour at Violet's house! As she continued on her way, Becky spotted Andrew! Instantly, a smile lit up on her face, making her look like a gaping idiot.

"Hey Andrew!" she called from across the street, waving her arms frantically. Looking up, Andrew immediately dashed across the road to meet her.

"Well, someone just made my day a whole lot brighter!" Andrew remarked. "It's nice to see at least one other person in the city isn't wearing something from the Winx Club clothing line."

"Huh? Don't you like them?" Becky had assumed the fairies were every guy's dream girl, including Andrew.

"They're fine, I suppose, but they're much too flashy for me. There's only one superhero in Fair City, and that's WordGirl."

Becky was beaming. Could this guy be any more perfect? Without meaning to, Becky realized they were but a few inches apart. Surprisingly, she didn't mind at all; rather, a strange being inside urged her to move closer, and she could sense Andrew was feeling the same. Andrew cupped her face in his hands, allowing Becky to savor his touch. She tilted her face, leaning in… her heart was going to jump out of her chest… the gap was closing rapidly… there was no time to stop… it would only take a few more seconds for their lips to meet…

And suddenly, the magic of the moment shattered as Tobey tripped and collided with Becky.

Becky snapped out of her perfect trance, furious.

"Watch where you're going, Tobey!" she yelled angrily. It had been perfect until he ruined it as always! "Couldn't you see we were in the middle of… um… a conversation?"

"Becky, let it go," said Andrew gently.

"I'm very sorry, Becky," Tobey mumbled, avoiding her glare.

"Yes, you should be sorry!" she replied, much harsher than she meant to.

As Tobey stepped past her, Becky caught a glimpse of his face and was alarmed to find it glistening with tears. She gasped, realizing her dreadful mistake. With a meaningful, apologetic glance at Andrew, who had also seen the tears, she ran after Tobey.

"Tobey, I'm sorry I was so harsh back there," she began. She took a deep, cleansing breath. "And I know it wasn't your fault about the necklace and that you found out my secret identity. I'm sorry, Tobey."

Tobey didn't respond, didn't meet her searching gaze.

"Tobey? I said I was sorry. Oh, whatever, you're impossible. I'm going to be late." Becky started to leave when Tobey spoke.

"That's the first time you've acknowledged my existence in two months."

Becky turned back. She was about to say that wasn't true, but looking back on those weeks, she realized he was right.

"Tobey, I'm–"

"No! Don't say 'I'm sorry'. I get it, okay? You don't want anything to do with me. You never have, and you never will. I… I don't even know why I loved you in the first place!" And with that, Tobey started walking away, at least until Becky grabbed his hand.

Both of them stared, stunned. They'd never held hands before. Becky thought Tobey was going to get all excited about this kind of contact. Instead, he looked repulsed by the sight, as if Becky's hand was some disgusting tarantula.

"No, Becky. You made your choice." He yanked his hand from her grip and walked away.

Becky was stunned. The way Tobey said that, he was so serious, so final. It was almost like he broke up with her. But that was preposterous! They never had a relationship in the first place! Besides, Becky didn't like him at all… right?

Tobey was a villain, selfish, immature, and arrogant, why on Earth would she like him? But then again, Becky had some flaws of her own. She was vain, needed to be the center of attention, prone to jealousy, and lacked patience. These were characteristics Tobey was well aware of, even when he didn't know her secret. So why would he love her? Was it simply because he thought she was beautiful? No, that wasn't it. Tobey had been pinning after her for more than a year; no one did that because of a shallow thing like beauty. Was it because of her supernatural powers and vocabulary skills? That was more likely, but it still didn't cut it. So what was it about herself that made Tobey so infatuated?

"Hey, Becky?" asked a voice timidly. She turned and saw Flora, in her non-fairy appearance. "Can I talk to you?" Becky nodded, waiting for her retribution.

"We're not building the theme park."

Woah. Definitely not what she had been expecting.

"The movie is cancelled, we're not having anymore concerts, and our new clothing line is being taken off the shelves."

"What?" Becky spluttered out. "But why?"

"You were right. We went overboard and meddled where we shouldn't have. You're this city's superhero, not us, and we had taken your place. On behalf of all the girls, we're sorry, Becky. It's just that we were trying so hard to draw the last fairy to us that we didn't realize how much we were casting you off to the side. I hope you can forgive us. We still need you, if you're willing to come back."

Becky was stunned. All this time, she had been fretting about apologizing to the girls, and now Flora was asking for _her _forgiveness?

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry! I told you and Musa to go away, when you were trying to save the planet!"

"You acted as anyone would in your place," replied Flora gently. "Don't feel the least bit guilty, Becky. No harm was done."

Becky nodded, grateful that she didn't have to go through the whole awkward ordeal of apologizing to the Winx Club.

"Hi Becky!" called Violet as she ran toward her. "I'm just going to the store to buy popcorn for the Pretty Princess mara–" She stopped short when she noticed Flora.

"Um, Violet, this is…" Becky didn't know whether or not to use Flora's name.

"Hello, Violet," said Flora politely. "I'm Amy, an old friend of Becky's."

"Hi!" Violet responded enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you!" She held out her hand for Flora to shake.

The moment their hands met, Flora saw an unbearably blinding light, the likes of nothing she had ever seen before. As soon as she let go of Violet's hand, it instantly disappeared, leaving Flora blinking rapidly and pale in astonishment.

_No, it couldn't be, _she thought. _The odds are impossible!_

"Um, Amy?" Becky said, waving her hand in front of 'Amy's' face. "You okay? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Huh?" asked Flora as she snapped out of her train of thought. "Oh, no, I'm fine. I just remembered that I'm going to be totally late for my swimming lessons! I've got to go, sorry about this. It was nice to meet you, Violet!" She waved cheerfully before dashing across the street.

Once she was sure Becky and Violet weren't watching, Flora pulled out her cell phone.

"Bloom, it's Flora. You'll never believe this." The fairy of nature glanced across the road at the smiling blonde haired girl, who was unaware of the tremendous power inside her. "I found her."

* * *

**Ooo, now Violet's caught up in the story!**

**By the way, everything mentioned in the first two paragraphs except the keys to the city and breakfast actually exist, even the theme park.**

**If you thought this chapter was good, just wait until the next one!**

**If you review, I will be elated, happy, and ecstatic, and so will Lady Redundant Woman! :D**


	5. Not Angels

**New update! Prepare for twists and turns in this one! Big shout out to TheLivingBeckyBotsford for reviewing my story!**

**Song:  
Violet and the Winx: Goodnight by The Birthday Massacre (It doesn't really fit the scene, but it sets the mood... kinda.)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, of course I've seized full control of WordGirl and the multi-million dollar Winx Club franchise in less than 24 hours. Oops, my roof is leaking with sarcasm, I'd better go fix that...**

* * *

"Violet, just relax, okay?" said Bloom soothingly. "We're not going to hurt you."

The young girl nodded. Even though she had been knocked out, taken from her home, and was presently bound to a chair, she wasn't the least bit afraid. Deep in her heart, she knew these girls could be trusted. Regardless of the fact they had never met before, save for Flora, Violet felt a strong connection with the fairies, deeper than anything she could've imagined. She would do anything for them: lie, cheat, steal, even sacrifice her life. It was like they were sisters, bound by blood and one of heart and mind. Almost like they were brought together by destiny.

Which, of course, they were.

"Do you feel the power inside you?" asked Bloom, bursting with excitement.

"I do." And she could feel it, a ball of pure, undiluted energy churning through her, waiting to be unleashed.

Bolts of electricity jolted through Bloom from her anticipation. This was the moment she had been yearning for 18 years. Now, she could finally make everything right. With a snap of her fingers, Violet's restraints vanished into thin air. The Winx formed a circle, none of them speaking, unwilling to break the serenity of this moment. Besides, they didn't need to talk. Now, the thoughts and feelings of the fairies streamed through Bloom's head as if they were her own, and she knew the others were experiencing the same thing. The thoughts didn't overwhelm her; rather, they provided a sense of clarity and focus.

Bloom and Stella broke the chain and held out one of their hands to Violet. She joined the circle without question, knowing it was her destiny.

Bloom wanted to scream with triumph as she felt a wave of magic energy flowing through her. She was ecstatic, yet overwhelmed; she felt like a soda can with the soda shook up, ready to explode. A piercing wind raged around the fairies, yet their circle was remarkably calm. Bloom knew the time, the time she had awaited for 17 years, had finally come.

"Let's do it girls!" she shouted. "Winx Believix!"

* * *

"Huggy, there's a new note from the Winx," Becky said, putting down _The Odyssey _to retrieve it. "They want us to meet them at the old warehouse where I fought the Wizards of the Black Circle."

"We'd better go now," replied Huggy in alarm. "It's probably serious."

That was all the motivation she needed. In a flash of light, she transformed and with a shout of her catch phrase, she soared out the window.

She arrived on the scene to find the Winx fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle, but something was different. The girls were wearing different, more modern outfits, sparkly and frilly miniskirts or caprices with high-heeled boots. Their wings were different, too, for they were grander and had more detail than before. Another surprise was a new addition to the group, a young girl not much older than WordGirl, wearing a blue and violet mini-dress with delicate swirling silver wings.

"Power of Creativity!" shouted the new girl, hurling a purple ball of light at the wizards, blasting them into the corner. All of the wizards had been badly injured by the fairies' new powers and couldn't fight them.

"Let's finish them off, girls!" shouted Bloom. Together, they held hands, forming a line between the wizards and WordGirl. "Winx Club Believix Magic Convergence!" One shinning orb of pure light raced at the speed of sound at the Wizards of the Black Circle. The spell trapped them in an eternal prism of light.

WordGirl was stunned. Yesterday, they were fighting for their lives against those bad guys, and today one spell was enough to defeat them for all eternity?

"What's going on here?" asked WordGirl, perplexed.

Bloom smiled with satisfaction. "Hello, Alexandria."

"How… How do you know that name?"

"We know all about you, Alexandria," said all the girls in an eerie unison. "More than even you know." WordGirl tensed her muscles for battle, unsure of what to do in light of these twisted events.

"Now, Diemos!" commanded Bloom.

WordGirl was confused. Who was Diemos? There was no one else here! She turned to Huggy, hoping for answers. Instead, in an astonishing action, Huggy fiercely grabbed his friend, pinning her arms to her body with surprising strength.

"Huggy, what's going on? Let me go right now!" WordGirl's faithful sidekick just laughed wickedly at the sight of his friend's plight. Then, the monkey started to tremble violently. His features changed, his skin bubbled and morphed, his body stretching out until he had transformed into a handsome man, probably late 20's, wearing a tuxedo and cape.

"Hu… Huggy?" She turned to the Winx. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing, Alexandria," replied Bloom calmly. "The one you call Captain Huggy Face is really Damien, or Agent Diemos as he is more commonly referred to.

That was impossible! Huggy had always been there for her, saved her in battles, trained her to control her powers, was a faithful confidant and companion for her. Huggy was many things, but an evil spy wasn't one of them! This had to be some twisted fairy trick! "You're lying!" she declared confidently.

"If you don't believe us, hear it from your closest friend," the fairy replied, gesturing to the newest member of the Winx Club.

Now that she stepped into the light and WordGirl was given a chance to examine her, this new girl looked so much like someone she knew. Yet it was impossible… was it? But there were too many similarities; it was the only explanation.

"Violet?"

Violet nodded serenely. "It's nice to see you, Becky. Yes, I know who you are," she replied to her friend's stunned expression. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, with more than a little hurt in her voice. "Didn't you trust me? Not much of a friendship, then. Fortunately for me, I've found some new friends, ones who truly understand me. Ones who don't lie or keep secrets from me." Her voice was cold and harsh, unlike anything WordGirl had heard before.

WordGirl was about to cry. "Violet, how is this possible? How are you the last fairy of Earth?"

"Destiny, I suppose," she replied in a nonchalant manner.

"No! This isn't real, this is all a dream!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to rid herself of this awful nightmare. Still, when she opened them again, the same scene presented itself to her. So, either the Winx Club had cast a spell on her, she was going crazy, or this was all somehow true.

She opted for the first choice.

"Stop it! I know this isn't real! You created a copy of Violet, just like you've created some twisted form of Huggy!"

"No, they didn't, Alexandria," said Diemos, or Huggy, or whoever he was. "Everything you see is real. For 11 years, you've believed the wild, insipid lies I've told you. I was never a Lexicon air force pilot or your friend. Why, we're not even from the same planet!" Glancing at Bloom for consent, he continued in a low, dangerous voice. "You've never questioned my invulnerability to Lexonite, now have you?" And with that, he pulled out a piece of the poisonous space mineral from a pocket in his cape. Immediately, WordGirl started thrashing about wildly in Diemos' embrace, trying to put some distance between her and that awful rock. Still, he was able to hold on and pressed the Lexonite to her neck, causing her to cry out in agony as the burning hot stone made contact with her skin. Eventually, WordGirl couldn't fight the poison anymore and fell limp in Diemos' arms.

"Good work," said Bloom approvingly, unabashed by the recent events. "So I see you didn't desert my mother after all."

"Of course not," he replied, bowing. "My loyalty always lies with the Sparx Empire, Princess Bloom. Your mother had me under strict orders to not harm her until she commanded me to."

"Just out of curiosity, but why a monkey?" asked Bloom with a hint of amusement.

Diemos grimaced. "It was the first thing I thought of. You can't imagine how torturous it was to put up with her childish antics for all those long years."

"I can imagine; the girl is just so idiotic and naïve!" She looked down triumphantly upon the weak, unconscious superhero. Then, the seven fairies spoke in unison, one of mind and spirit:

"Silly WordGirl, we may have wings, but we're not angels."

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting THAT! Remember that vision of the queen giving Alexandria to Huggy in When the Light Dies? If you thought that woman was the queen of Lexicon, you were sadly mistaken. It's okay, I meant for that to happen! :D **

**So, has Huggy truly betrayed our superhero? Has Violet joined the Winx? What do the Winx Club want with WordGirl? Find out in Chapter 6 of Forgotten Destiny!**

**Reviews make me write faster! Pretty please review! *does puppy dog eyes***


	6. Sacrifice

**I know I surprised some of you with the last chapter, well, I've got a flair for dramatics and angst. The Winx Club aren't nearly that mean in the actual show, I assure you. If you were hoping for a happy chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint you. In this chapter... no, actually, I'm not going to say anything. Just read and find out.**

**RANDOM QUOTE TIME! (since I don't have a song)**

**"No, that crown-grubbing, fashion-challenged, third-rate countess has spelled him again! Just look at that woman, just look at her! A purple ballgown in the fall?!" This is the most ironic thing I've ever heard, because Stella is wearing a ridiculous orange tutu in this scene.  
–Stella, Season 3 Episode 19 "Biker Chick Wedding Crashers" 4kids dub**

**"Bloom, I gotta say. I prefer the Ancient Witches' pessimism to your optimism." (I agree!)  
–Tecna, Season 4 Episode 3 "The Last Fairy on Earth" Rai English dub**

**"The only ice cream we want is the ice cream of justice! That sounded better in my head!"  
–WordGirl, "Heat Wave, Crime Wave"**

**Quoting makes me happy! Feel free to post random quotes from both shows in the reviews! Just don't expect me to know the ones from Winx Rai English Seasons 1-3 or any Nick ones, because I haven't seen them. I'm a 4kids and original Italian Winx girl!**

**To all Winx Club fans: IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN SECRET OF THE LOST KINGDOM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the brilliant mind that made up this story.**

* * *

"Go away, Ming!" shouted Tobey angrily. "I'll find them on my own!"

"But if they are found, I'll need to be on the scene to write a story for the Daily Rag!" replied Scoops as if this was one of the most basic laws of the universe.

This pest had been following him for the past half hour, and that was the final straw. Tobey turned around and roughly grabbed Scoops' shoulders in a surprising display of strength he'd never known he had. "Are you listening to yourself? Two of your best friends have been missing for 5 hours and all you're thinking about is your stupid paper?"

Scoops didn't respond.

"Answer me a simple question, then," demanded Tobey furiously, frustrated with this dolt. "What do you care more about? Your friends or making a headline? Two girls who have always been there for you or a page one? Because if a piece of paper is more valuable to you than a friend, you're even more despicable than all the villains in this city combined!"

Scoops' face was heated in embarrassment, although no one could see it in the pitch-black night. It felt like Tobey's rant was like a bucket of cold water, splashing a harsh reality on the world. Looking back, he had often put his paper before Becky and Violet, put them on hold so he could chase a lead. Would he do that now, when his friends needed him the most?

"Becky and Violet," Scoops replied quietly. "That's who I choose."

Tobey nodded, glad the reporter boy had some sense, and resumed calling out Becky and Violet's names as he ran down yet another city block.

"But why are we looking?" panted Scoops as he raced to keep up. "I'm sure the Winx Club can find them! And anyways, why are you of all people looking for them? You barely know Violet, and I thought you and Becky hated each other."

Tobey didn't answer him. Even though he had written off WordGirl romantically, he still had to help her. He was the only one who knew how much danger she was in. The police wouldn't be too alarmed by her disappearance, and for a few hours they would probably chalk it up to her losing her way home. That was perfectly normal for Becky Botsford, but not for WordGirl. There was no crime going on right now, so if WordGirl wasn't coming home, it was because she couldn't. She could be hurt or worse. And if someone or something had been able to take down the city's superhero, it had to be pretty powerful, more powerful than any villain. And there were only six people Tobey could possibly think of with both a motive and enough firepower to bring WordGirl to her knees. He had always sensed there was something wrong with those fairies, and here was substantial proof. Still, between his well-known criminal record and the city's infatuation with the Winx, he knew no one would believe him, even if he did expose her secret identity, something he knew she would never forgive him for.

Now, the only thing Tobey could do besides go insane with worry at home was program his robots to recognize Bob (who had also been reported missing), Becky, and Violet's faces as they patrolled the city while he searched the streets in the dead of night. He knew it would be fruitless; after all, the Winx Club girls were smart enough not to leave her out in the open, but he had to do something. He just wished he knew what the Winx wanted with her. No, that wasn't it. What he really wished for was to see Becky one more time, to apologize for everything he'd done, and to tell her that even though it hurt, even though she'd broken his heart thousands of times, he still loved her.

Just then, a shadowy figure approached the two boys. As he stepped into the dim streetlight, Tobey recognized him as Andrew, Becky's boyfriend.

"Both of you, come with me," he said urgently. "I know where they are."

* * *

WordGirl started to finally regain consciousness. Her head was throbbing like someone had smacked her repeatedly into a wall. She could hear unintelligible voices around her, but they sounded murky, as if she was underwater. Then, her eyes flickered open to take in her surroundings. Apparently, she was in the Winx Club's house, probably the basement. She was lying on a granite slab of stone with strange runes carved on the side, held down with chains of Lexonite around her ankles and wrists. She tried in vain to break free, but was only rewarded with the sharp sting of pain that brought tears to her eyes as the chains cut into her flesh, sending rivulets of blood trickling down her arms like tiny rivers. The seven fairies were standing in a circle around her, not moving, their eyes closed as if in prayer. They were speaking rapidly in their native language, Italian (Remember folks, Winx is an Italian cartoon). All seven were saying the same thing, yet they were speaking at different times, thus creating an eerie chorus. Then the chanting suddenly ended, and the fairies opened their eyes.

"What's going on!? Releapse me right now!" cried WordGirl, the Lexonite twisting her tongue and clouding her mind.

"I'm very sorry, Princess Alexandria," said Bloom sincerely. "But this is the only way."

"What? My name may be Alexandria, but I'm not a princess!"

Bloom shook her head sadly. "You are a princess, Alexandria, the lost princess of Lexicon. Allow me to explain. Seventeen Earth years ago, Planet Lexicon ruthlessly declared war on the Sparx Empire. Immediately, my sister, Daphne, sacrificed her life to transport me and the Dragon Flame, my planet's source of power, to Earth where I would be safe. But still, the war raged on. Then, six Earth years later, you were born. A few days later, under the orders of Queen Mariam of Planet Sparx, my mother, Agent Diemos infiltrated your palace and kidnapped you. From there, he took you to Earth after taking an oath on his life that he would not kill you until he received word from my mother. However, immediately afterward, the Sparx Empire fell, disabling all communications to Earth and any other planet. Now, the moment has finally arrived. I can finally save my entire kingdom, can finally become the princess I was destined to be, but in order to do so, I have to kill you, Alexandria."

WordGirl wanted to believe with all her heart that Bloom was lying, and given the wild, far-fetched story she had spun, it wouldn't be hard. However, deep down she knew it was true. As much as she didn't like it, she had to face up to the difficult realities of the world. She had to stop whimpering like a child and hope everything evil in the world would disappear in the blink of an eye. Bloom was telling the truth. "But, I still don't understand. How can my death revitalize your kingdom?"

"Every planet has their own source of power," began Bloom in a wavering voice as she tried to hold back tears. "It keeps the planet balanced and thriving. Sparx's is the Dragon Flame, created from the fire of the Great Dragon, a mythical creature from the beginning of time who created the Magical Dimension. This power resides inside of me. Lexicon's source of power is the Light of Hope. This light illuminates the entire universe and also dwells inside every person's heart, guiding him or her and giving hope. Your parents, King Eragon and Queen Islanzadi, put this power inside of you. However, while my parents tried to use me as a protector, your parents used you as a weapon. My mother knew what was going to happen, so she used her sacred pendant, the Crystal Heart of Healing, hoping it would weaken the Light of Hope enough to spare her planet. It didn't. The minute Diemos took off from Planet Sparx, the Light of Hope's power killed every single person on the face of the planet, including my parents." Bloom wept bitterly at this point, but still continued with the explanation. "However, their essence still exists, trapped inside that ball of light. Tonight at midnight, you will turn 16 in Lexiconian years. You will become an adult by Lexicon standards, and the Light of Hope will be fully unleashed. When I kill you, the power will become mine, and after so many years, I will finally be able to save my kingdom, to bring to life an entire planet of people. Do you understand now? I have to do this; it's the only option."

"No it's not!" screamed WordGirl, fighting her restrains despite the pain. "There has to be another way!"

Bloom's eyes burned with anger, an actual flame flickering in her eyes. "There were over 23 billion people in the Sparx Empire, are you really that selfish to place your life above theirs?" she scoffed. "I would willingly sacrifice myself to save even one person, but you won't lay down your life to save a whole planet? What kind of a hero are you?" Bloom was in hysterics at this point, an ominous plume of fire swirling threateningly around her.

Maybe she was right. There are so many people at stake. Could I really live with myself if I knew that I had condemned an entire planet to death? If it's in my power to save them, shouldn't I do it? After all, she was a superhero, and superheroes always put others before themselves. None of those people deserved to die. Her kingdom had caused this, so maybe it was her destiny to make it right.

_Don't do it! _screamed a voice inside her head. _Don't give up! There is another way to save them; just believe in yourself, and the answer will be clear._

Normally, WordGirl would flip out if she started hearing voices in her head. However, something deep in her heart told her to listen to the voice.

"I won't let you do this, Bloom! You're a good person; I know you are! Just give me some time, and I'm sure I can find a way to get your kingdom back without my death."

"I've waited, my people have waited, for over seventeen years. I'm not going to let them suffer anymore." With a snap of her fingers, Diemos stepped out of a shadowy corner, bearing a finely polished silver sword with a golden heart embedded onto the hilt. He was immediately followed by Nabu, a wizard from Planet Tides, the wizard of life and death, and Layla's beloved fiancé. The wizard murmured a spell over the sword, causing it to glow an ominous black.

WordGirl was hysterical, screaming and thrashing about, terrified of feeling that cold blade cut into her flesh. "Huggy, help me!" she pleaded. "You're the only one who can save me!" Her eyes searched desperately for some strand of the person who used to be her most faithful friend. He would save her like so many times before. Her life was on the line; he had to do something!

"I have no pity for Lexiconians," he spat, repulsed.

"Violet!" WordGirl cried. "Don't you remember all the fun times we've had? We're best friends, please don't let Bloom kill me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you my secret; I was only trying to protect you!"

"I'm very sorry, Becky," replied Violet earnestly, sparkling tears forming in her eyes. "But I've experienced Bloom's thoughts and feelings, and if you did too, you'd understand. Believe me, this is for the best."

Not knowing what to do anymore, WordGirl screamed and screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. As Bloom steeled herself for murder and raised the sword above her head, WordGirl didn't think of anything or anyone, not her family, her friends, or even Andrew. Her mind just blanked with the terror of death so close. As the sword swung downward, a surprising calm shattered the walls of fear closing in on her mind and she was filled with an unrivaled peace and tranquility for her last living moment.

"Stop!" shouted a voice from the doorway. Bloom's hand paused, the sword quivering just an inch from WordGirl's chest. Before the fairy had time to turn, she was struck in the back of the head with a lamp. She collapsed, unconscious. WordGirl craned her neck to glimpse her timely savior. Surprisingly, Scoops, Tobey, and Andrew had come to her rescue.

"Solarian Sun Beam!" yelled Stella. The three teenage boys had the good fortune to duck in the nick of time. Each grabbing a stool from the corner, Scoops and Tobey snuck around behind the girls and in a surprising show of heroics, slammed them into their heads, knocking them out.

After making sure the all fairies, Nabu, and Diemos were unconscious, the boys ran to help WordGirl. However, about a foot away from her, Andrew suddenly doubled over in inexplicable, yet excruciating pain, unable to move forward another step. Tobey and Scoops were confused, for nothing had happened to them. WordGirl first looked at the Lexonite chains and then at Andrew. Yesterday, she wouldn't have even considered this, but so many shocking revelations had been uncorked in the past few hours that this wasn't that far out of the ballpark.

"You're… Lexiconian?" stammered WordGirl. Andrew nodded as he backed away, teeth gritted in pain. "Tobey and Scoops, can you undo these chains? Andrew can't go near them." Both taking the initiative, they began to pry at the restraints, and after a few minutes, WordGirl was free. Tobey then threw the meteor rocks out the window.

"Princess Alexandria, are you alright?" asked Andrew with concern as he super-speeded to her side.

"I'm okay, Andrew," she replied weakly, gripping his arm for balance as she got up. She let his protective arms surround her as he helped get her to her feet.

It was only for an instant, but WordGirl could've sworn that out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a hint of jealously on Tobey's face.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" asked Scoops, noticing WordGirl's intimacy with Andrew. They both glanced around the room shiftily, unsure of how to answer.

"That's irrelevant," stated Tobey in his usual smart-alec tone, sparing both of them from awkward questions. "Right now, you're really bleeding, WordGirl, and we've got to get you out of here."

"As great as that sounds, we've got other problems," said Andrew, pointing at the now stirring fairies.

"Andrew, you take Scoops while I take Tobey," muttered WordGirl almost inaudibly, but she knew he could hear her. "Let's super-speed out of here."

"You're not going anywhere!" declared Bloom. "Dragon Wings!" Two large force fields were created, one holding Scoops, Tobey, and Andrew, and the other containing Bloom and WordGirl.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Bloom said. "But since you won't sacrifice yourself willingly, we'll have to do this the hard way." Bloom summoned up her magical energy, preparing for a fight.

_Don't give in, _the Light of Hope whispered, for WordGirl realized that was were the voice originated.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

**So now you know the real reason the Winx Club came to Earth. Basically, I just took Bloom's origin story and replaced the Three Ancestresses with Planet Lexicon. Yes, amazingly original, right? ;D**

**If anyone's wondering about ages, Bloom is 18, Andrew is 13, and WordGirl is almost 12.**

**What do you think of Bloom and the girls now? Are they good or evil? **

**Prepare for when Bloom and WordGirl battle it out in the seventh and final chapter of Forgotten Destiny!**

**Review pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeeee!**


	7. The Heart and The Star

** AmandaStarGirl**

**Ha! Guilty as charged! I'm on the final book, Inheritance, it's really good. I'm amazed that you got that!**

**You have no idea what you're dealing with. I eat, breathe, and sleep Winx Club. I won't just name the episode; I'll also say who said it!**

**1) Icy, joined by Stormy, Season 1 Episode 8 "Day of the Rose" 4kids dub  
2) Tecna, Season 4 Episode 1 "The Fairy Hunters" Rai English/Cinelume  
3) Bloom, Season 3 Episode 22 "The Crystal Labrynth" I totally agree, Tecna is seriously under appreciated; heck, she had to almost DIE before she got some attention!**

** happydreamer**

**A Winx Club 4kids fan! I'm not alone in the world! Sadly, 4kids fans are slowly becoming something of an endanger species. Some Rai English fans really need to chill; 4kids isn't THAT different! I also am not a big fan of the Nick dub, but if I want to watch season 5, I guess I'll have to grit my teeth and get used to it.**

* * *

**Song:  
Bloom: Unstoppable by Kat Deluna (Meh, the refrain fits, that's close enough.)**

**Here's the finale of Forgotten Destiny! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Let's get started, shall we?" suggested Bloom. "Fire Arrow!" A jet of lava-hot fire sped toward the superhero. Taking her time, she dived below the attack at the last moment then she raced like a bullet at Bloom's head. She didn't want to hurt her, but Bloom was planning to stick a sword in her, so that didn't allow much room for mercy.

"Flaming Armor!" A heart-shaped shield materialized, protecting Bloom and ricocheting WordGirl into the force field. She quickly recovered and proceeded to preform a complicated routine of spirals, confusing the fairy. Then, she zoomed behind her and pushed her to the ground. Irritated, Bloom got up again and prepared for her next attack.

"Dragon Fury!" This time, the beam went twice as fast, but WordGirl already had a plan. Swiftly dodging to the side, Bloom's attack was reflected off the force field and struck its originator instead. Bloom was forcefully blasted off her feet and was slumped in the corner, her eyes closed.

WordGirl cautiously approached her to make sure she was all right. By now, the other fairies had woken up and were banging on the force field, trying to enter and help their leader.

"Heart of the Dragon!" shouted Bloom as she sprang to her feet, revealing that she only pretended to be injured. The spell sent WordGirl flying to the other side of the room where she lay weak and defeated. Knowing her victory was near, Bloom mustered up all her remaining magical power.

"Dragon of Eternal Fire!" A mighty black dragon formed entirely of burning embers rose up at the fairy's command, ready to kill Lexicon's princess. This was the full power of Believix. However, the strength of her spell also shattered the force field. Without the wall to hold them back, the Winx Club surged forward, ready to help Bloom.

"Stay back!" Bloom commanded. "This is my battle! I'm supposed to defeat her myself." Still, they didn't listen. Layla was the first to reach Bloom, but in her haste, part of her hand brushed against the black dragon. Layla screamed in terror as the dragon reared up and charged for her with a might roar. However, at the last moment, it changed course and hit Nabu.

"Nabu!" Layla screamed, running to her fiancé. He collapsed to the floor and was breathing laboriously, about to exit this life. Layla knelt down and held him close to her chest, letting her salty tears pour on his face.

"No!" cried Bloom, turning away from the battle. "It was supposed to be me! I was supposed to lose Sky! I was supposed to bear the curse of Believix!"

"Lay… Layla," whispered Nabu weakly. Hand trembling, he reached up to caress her tear-streaked face. "These eyes, Layla, mustn't cry. Please, don't forget me, my love. I'll never leave you. Anytime, in any world, I'll always be with you. I love you with all my heart." And then he breathed his last.

The Winx Club started sobbing uncontrollably, torn apart by grief. They all embraced Layla, trying to console her in spite of the unthinkable that just occurred. Even Violet was crying her eyes out, which WordGirl thought strange since she barely knew him. But then she realized the fairies were sharing thoughts and emotions, which meant everyone was wallowing in Layla's grief as if it were their own.

Simultaneously, they turned to face WordGirl. "This is your fault!" they screamed. The black in the their pupils spread out like oil, eradicating the whites of their eyes.

With a bone-chilling scream of rage and pain, Bloom stood to face WordGirl with Nabu's corpse lying in between. From her chest, there emerged a mighty dragon of fire, even more powerful than the black one. This was the pure incarnation of Bloom's ancient power.

Just then, the clock tolled twelve times, heralding midnight.

WordGirl could feel a strange power roaring to life inside her. It ran wildly through her veins like a second heartbeat, desiring to be released. It flooded out of her, power radiating from her like ocean waves, bathing her in light. She glowed with light, her body turning clear and sparkling like a million tiny diamonds were encrusted into her skin. WordGirl was shinning more brilliantly than the sun, yet it wasn't harsh or blinding; rather, her beauty captivated everyone in the room, and no one could bear to look away. This young girl had been transformed into a goddess, the embodiment of perfection and goodness.

Then from Nabu, the wizard of life and death, there rose a beautiful, perfect purple orb, his spiritual and magical essence. It floated from the body to hover in between Bloom and WordGirl, its power spreading to both of them.

Now, WordGirl's power, the Light of Hope, had pooled together into one, pure ball of light residing in her heart. Yet something was amiss: there was something foreign inside it, something that didn't belong. A million voices, thoughts, and feelings streamed from it, overwhelming WordGirl's mind and pushing her to the edge of insanity. Like metal attracted to a magnet, this strange substance was straining to leave WordGirl's body, gravitating toward Bloom's power. Guided by Nabu's essence, the dragon coiled itself around the superhero like a snake, drawing it out as if it was a leech.

By now, the light was reaching a fevered point, reacting strangely to the power of Sparx and rattling around dangerously inside. WordGirl's cheeks were flushed, she was gasping for breath, her brain was going to explode from the overload of information, every nerve in her body was in overdrive, her heart rate was much faster than normal. Her power was going crazy, she couldn't hang on, she was losing control of her energy.

But maybe that was exactly what she needed to do.

With a loud cry, WordGirl lost control of the Light of Hope, letting its full power break free with the force of a bomb. Everyone was forced back, awed by its radiance. WordGirl felt the strange substance leak out of her and enter the dragon, causing it to glow even more. Then, the mythical creature absorbed the power of Nabu's essence, and it exploded. The superhero's light then slowly dimmed as she reigned in her power, and her skin gradually turned its normal tone.

"I… I can feel it!" shouted Bloom incredulously, her face glowing with joy. "I can feel my kingdom's energy! They've come back to life on Planet Sparx!" All the fairies started crying with happiness.

"It was Nabu's essence," said Tecna, wiping tears from her eyes. "Bloom's Dragon Flame pulled the essence of the people of Sparx from the Light of Hope. Then Nabu's energy brought them back to life!"

Just then, Nabu began to stir in Layla's arms, and he opened his eyes.

"Nabu!" cried Layla, holding him tightly. "You're alive too!" Everyone cheered happily, even WordGirl. Bloom turned to the young superhero.

"You were right, WordGirl," she admitted shame-faced. "There was another way to get my kingdom back. I wanted to take the easy way, but you never gave up. You're very special, you know? This city is very lucky to have you. Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry about kidnapping you, tying you down with poisonous rocks, and almost killing you."

"That's okay, I guess. Well, I'm not dead, so no harm was done. I understand that you were just trying to save your kingdom. Anyone in your shoes would've done the same thing. You're going to be a great princess, Bloom, I know it. Just remember that whenever you're in a situation like this, there is always a way to do the right thing without taking someone's life."

Bloom smiled. "Protect life at all costs. That will now be the number one rule of the Winx Club."

"Um, this is nice and all, but can you please let us out?" asked Scoops, who was still trapped in the force field with the other two guys. Bloom snapped her fingers and it instantly vanished as if it never had existed.

"Bloom, what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Diemos angrily.  
"The girl is Lexiconian, she deserves to die! It's her fault your kingdom collapsed and you were sent to live a squalid life on this pathetic planet!"

"Diemos!" remarked Bloom, affronted. "How dare you address me in such a manner? Have you forgotten your place? My planet is restored; that is all I strived for. The girl shall live."

Diemos growled in fury, glaring at WordGirl. It just tore her to pieces to see her former best friend look at her like that. Could it all have been a lie? No one was that good of a liar. There had to be some truth to it, some small reality to their friendship, there just had to!

"I hope you die, Alexandria!" he shouted, shattering her last remnant of hope. WordGirl collapsed in anguish, his words cutting her heart like a knife. With a twirl of his cape, he vanished into thin air. Bloom was disgusted, and she was already making plans in her mind for his execution.

Scoops, Tobey, and Andrew ran over to WordGirl. "Alexandria, are you okay?" asked Andrew concernedly. WordGirl nodded, glancing at her wrists and ankles to discover there was no blood or scars, probably healed from the Light of Hope.

"Andrew, if you're Lexiconian, what are you doing on Earth?" she questioned apprehensively.

"My sincerest apologies, princess. Allow me to introduce myself. My real name is Icarus Solon, but if it pleases you, you may continue to call me Andrew. I am a member of Iustitia, an organization fighting for peace on our home planet. There is a global crisis on Lexicon, and we desperately require your help."

WordGirl stared in astonishment, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling with excitement. Then, Icarus said the words she had been dying to hear for 11 years.

"Pack your bags, Alexandria. You're going home."

* * *

**This ending was so cheesy, I'm sure Two-Brains is munching on his laptop. Sorry if that was a let-down, people. I can do cliffhangers, romance, battles, and angst, but when it comes to a happy ending? Pass the painkillers.**

**WordGirl lives after all! I know Nabu's not the wizard of life and death, but he needed to be. I just warped his last words from the "Day of Justice" episode, which I cried so hard in! Does anyone know if there's an official statement by Rainbow S.p.A. on whether he really died or is just in a coma? I personally think he died, but that's just me talking. Either way, I'm sure he'll come back, it's a kids show after all.**

**Turns out the curse of Believix was actually a good thing, because without Nabu dying, Sparx couldn't come back to life.**

**See, the Winx aren't that bad after all, just a bit misguided.**

**What awaits WordGirl on her home planet? Find out in A Symbol of Hope, the third and final book in the Radiance trilogy! It's 100% WG, no crossovers involved.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
